


Stop Lying to Me

by pidgeon_holt



Series: The Be More Chill Chronicles [1]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M, i came up with this with my pal, i m sorry, rip us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/pidgeon_holt
Summary: Jeremy attempts to deny the SQUIP the truth.





	Stop Lying to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i m sorry

Jeremy awoke with a start. The SQUIP was sitting next to his bed. 

"What do you want?" Jeremy snapped. 

"I want you to stop lying to me," the SQUIP answered. 

"Lying about what?" 

"You know exactly what."

Jeremy gave an annoyed sigh. "SQUIP, I've told you."

He took a deep breath. 

"I'm nAUGHT GAYYY!!" he shouted into the house. It was 3 am and everyone was asleep, but Jeremy forgot that. Luckily, no one woke up. 

The SQUIP took a sip of his earl gray tea and chuckled. "Oh, really? That dream about Michael says otherwise.."

**Author's Note:**

> i have never listened to be more chill,,,,,


End file.
